


dive my face between your thighs (until i cannot feel my lips)

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Come Eating, Cuddles, Cute, Dom Michael, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Sub Calum, There's a lot of fluff too, Top Michael, Virgin Calum, anal penetration, bros, date, malum, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum's vacation in Florida has a little more feelings and cum than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dive my face between your thighs (until i cannot feel my lips)

**Author's Note:**

> based off when malum went to florida together, title from Public Fears In Private Places by Front Porch Step lol

Finally, the boys had some time off, and Michael and Calum were more than ready for their much needed vacation; bro vacation.

They were ditching Luke and Ashton (who were probably in LA with their girlfriends, but who needed them anyway?) and decided to go to Florida, where they could relax a little more.

Just a few days into the break, and Malum was all set at their hotel. It was kind of cramped, with just one bed and a small tv, but they wanted to save their money for important things. (i.e. Walmart shopping sprees)

"You want to go for a walk, mate? It's kinda stuffy in here," Calum asked, while Michael was more than enjoying his nap on the bed.

"Sleep," he groaned, turning over on his side, giving Calum a better view.

Calum watched for a little, maybe just a bit too long to be passed off as friendly. He couldn't help it though, he lived it when Michael was sleeping; for he was so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.

"C'mon, we can sleep some other time. I want to go sight seeing," Calum said after a little while. As much as he liked watching Michael sleep, he wanted to get out. It was times like these he wished he had his travel buddy Ashton with him.

Michael was quiet for a moment. "Fine! But you're buying me lunch."

And Calum was more than okay with that.

;

Walking the streets of Miami wasn't as fun as it should've been for Calum. It was hot, sticky, and they couldn't walk more than a few blocks without seeing yet another fan (they loved their fans, it was just time consuming).

"This sucks," Calum pouted, looking around for somewhere fun to stop. Maybe they should've planned a little better?

"Yeah, walkings no fun," Michael agreed. "We should get our drivers license sometime."

Calum chuckled at that. "Yeah, we should."

A few more blocks and the two finally found a small café to eat at.

Michael ordered Calum his favorite, as well as something for himself. He also bought a milk shake, just one, which may or may not have been intensional.

"Only o-one?" Calum asked when he saw. It came out a bit more rude than he wanted, it wasn't like he was complaining. He was just a little flustered, was all.

"Hey, there's two straws!" Michael defended himself, so that Calum wouldn't be suspicious of his secret plan.

Okay, it wasn't really a plan, just Michael being a cutie for his crush, who just so happened to be a guy, and his best friend.

"Well, okay..." Calum answered.

They both started to eat their food, taking occasional sips of the shake. When they were about done, they leaned in to take a drink at the same time. Calum blushed at how close they were, but made no attempt to move, and neither did Michael.

So they sipped on the shake, starring into each other's eyes like some movie cliché.

"You have the prettiest eyes," Calum whispered without thinking. He felt his cheeks heating up once again, while Michael's insides were doing the same thing.

"Thanks," Michael said, "but you know something? Your eyes are pretty pretty too."

Calum bit his lip. "Thank you, Mikey."

"No, like, seriously. I could get lost in your eyes, my favorite part is when they melt like chocolate. Chocolate is my favorite now, because it reminds me of your eyes, and your hair," Michael's eyes lit up, even Calum could see it. "Oh your hair, it's so fluffy and cute, just want to run my hands through it, wanna feel it's warmth - wanna feel your warmth."

Michael could've gone on forever if Calum didn't stop him.

"R-really?" Calum whispered. It was so quiet all of a sudden, and even Michael found himself wanting to stay quiet, in fear of ruining the moment.

"Yeah, I d-do," Michael smiled, leaning forward just the slightest.

And just like that, Michael's lips were pressed against Calum's.

Calum gasped at first, he was just completely shocked because his best friend was kissing him. He didn't know what to feel, but his heart was beating fast, his stomach was doing flips, and before he knew it, his lips were kissing back.

And it felt amazing.

Before the kiss could continue, Michael pulled away. Calum pouted, thinking that he might've done something wrong.

"N-no, love, it's just we're in public, d-don't want the paparazzi taking pictures," Michael said quickly, easing Calum's worries. He nodded.

"Can we go back then? So w-we're not in public?"

Michael smiled. "Y-yeah, of course."

;

The moment after Michael had unlocked the door, Calum was pushed up against the wall, Michael's lips on his.

Their lips were eager on each other's, desperate to get a taste. Feelings were everywhere, because finally they were kissing, and both boys couldn't help but to think about just how right it felt.

"Feel me?" Michael practically growled, pushing his hips up to meet Calum's. He gasped. "Fuck, it's all because of you, baby boy."

Calum never knew how much he liked being called baby boy until the words slipped past Michael's lips.

Michael continued to grind against Calum, which caused him to whimper with every thrust.

"M-Michael..."

The older boy stopped kissing Calum's neck to answer. "Yes, Cal?"

"J-just feels so good, want m-more... I-if that's o-okay," Calum said shakily. His cock was aching, just like his heart was, and the last thing he needed was to be rejected.

"F-fuck, yeah, it's okay. Let's just go over to the bed, okay babe?" Michael asked, and seriously all the pet names were going to kill Calum.

Once they were on the bed, the two slowly stripped each other of their clothes, taking time to whisper compliments to each other.

("You're thighs are so cute Cally, wanna mark them up."

"No, not as cute as your little tummy. So s-soft and squishy.")

"Okay, s-so, how are we gonna do this?" Michael asked, a frustrated look on his face.

"Well, you're gonna take your dick there and put it in my-"

"I know that Calum! God, your so awkward," Michael sighed. "Don't I have to l-like prep you, so it doesn't hurt?"

Calum nodded. "Yeah, that is how anal works, Mike," he teased.

"Stop it!" Michael whined, "I'm just really horny, and I've never d-done this with a g-guy before, definitely not with my best friend before."

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to um," Calum paused. "I c-can prep myself, if you want?"

Michael bit his lip, but nodded.

Calum was glad he agreed, because he knew it would be some fun to show Mikey his skills.

He sucked on his fingers for a few seconds, before spreading his legs on pushing two in past his rim.

It might've seemed like a lot, but Calum knew his limits.

Cal kept going until he couldn't go anymore, he looked up to make sure Michael was watching, and started scissoring his fingers.

He moaned, his fingers felt so good because he hadn't touched himself in so long; plus Michael was watching him while palming himself, so naturally Calum couldn't help but moan.

"F-feel good?" Michael chuckled, and Calum nodded, arching his back off the bed and fucking himself deeper.

"Y-yeah," he said all high-pitched and whimper-y.

Michael started stroking himself faster as Calum added yet another finger. The stretch only hurt a little, but wasn't nearly as noticeable as the pleasure.

"Sh-shit Calum, you've done this before, haven't you?" Michael asked, amazed by how well Calum was doing.

"A few t-times yeah," he moaned, his fingers grazing over his g-spot lightly. "Thought of you every time."

This made Michael bit his lip to stop himself from literally screaming because Calum Hood was ruining his life.

(like same)

"O-okay, f-fuck, stop before I come too early," Michael said.

Calum pulled his fingers out of his heat before lying on his back. "Is this okay? O-or do you want me on my hands and knees?"

Both options seemed really good to Michael.

"N-no, this is fine. Wanna see your pretty eyes while I do it," Michael smirked, then pulled Calum's hips up to his. "Are you ready?"

"U-um, no-"

"Wait sh.it, what's wrong? Do you not feel safe or," Michael panicked, but Calum quickly cut him off.

"Michael, chill out bro, I just need lube, so this doesn't hurt," Calum explained, rubbing Michael's arm. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Oh, okay, yeah. Lube," Michael sighed, before getting off the bed; he had know idea where lube was.

Calum sighed, God, was he really about to have sex with this idiot? "In my suitcase, babe."

A whispered 'right' came from the other side of the room. When Michael was back, he slicked up his length before aligning himself up with Calum's heat.

"Okay, are we ready now?" Michael asked once again.

Calum nodded. "Y-yeah."

Michael pushed his hips forward, slowly filling his boy up with his cock, he held his breath into he was all the way in.

Once he was there, Calum's eyes expanded, and his mouth fell open in shock; Michael was just so much bigger than his fingers, and the stretch was almost too much. Tears dampened his cheeks as Michael stayed very still.

"Love, are you okay?" Michael asked, to which Calum gave a brave nod. "Oh shit, you haven't done this before have you?"

Calum shook his head no this time.

"It's okay, I'll get you through this alright? Unless you want me to stop, because we totally can. I'm not forcing you into anything, babe."

That made Calum smile a little. "Thank you, M-Mikey, but it's okay. It doesn't hurt too much anymore, you can m-move now."

Michael gave a voluntarily thrust, and Calum didn't start crying again, so he kept going. His pace was still slow, but just fast enough to give them both what they needed.

The hotel room soon was filled with Calum's beautiful whimpers, and Michael's deep moans, along with the noise of the headboard slapping against the wall with his every thrust. It was like music to their ears.

"You sound so pretty, baby," Michael whispered, before leaning in and kissing Calum on the lips.

They continued to kiss while Michael lazily thruster his hips into Calum, whispering kind words every now and then. It was different than the sex either of them usually had.

It was slow, hot, and sort of loving.

"Deeper, Mike, please," Calum whined as Michael kept just barely brushing over his g-spot.

Michael obeyed his requested and moved his hands to Calum's hips to better his angle.

Calum's head fell back against the pillows as he moaned Michael's name like it was a prayer. Michael never knew how much he loved hearing his name roll of his best mate's lips, but now that he was hearing it, he was practically getting off on it.

"R-right there, Mikey, please," Calum whimpered, gripping on to the head board tightly as he was pounded by Michael's huge co.ck. He finally hit that spot with such precision that Calum almost lost it.

Michael groaned. "Y-yeah babe? You close?" Calum nodded. "I'm gonna make you come so hard, m'kay?"

In a matter of moments, Calum was withering in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. Soft "ah"s left his mouth with every thrust that rode out his high.

Michael pulled out and started fucking his fist with sweat running down his face and chest, which just made everything hotter for Calum.

"Fuck, c-can I come on you?" Michael asked breathlessly, just teetering over the edge.

Calum nodded, his mind was still hazy from the orgasm, but somehow he got out the words, "y-you can come on my face, i-if you want."

So Michael did just that, pumping himself as he came over Calum's lips. The cum starting to drip, so Calum licked it up quickly.

"Ew, fuck, ew, this is seriously gross," Calum cringed as he swallowed Michael's warm cum.

Michael chuckled as he sat down beside him. "You're just lame," he said with a grin. "You want to take a shower and clean off?"

Calum took up his offer because 1) he was sticky and gross but most importantly, 2) he wanted to spend more time with Michael.

;

Calum woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon.

At first, he figured it was another normal day, maybe Ashton had woken up early and made the boys some breakfast. But, when he felt he aching pain in his bum, and noticed his lack of clothes, he remembered.

It was a weird feeling: remembering. At first, a smile and a blush spread across his face, and his heart starting beating faster. But, when he noticed the boy who made him feel that way wasn't even with him anymore, his heart sunk.

Calum felt small and vulnerable, dumb even. He felt silly for letting Michael be his first guy, for giving himself to Michael. He felt silly for loving him.

But, even if Michael was the most awful person in the world, Calum would still love him, no matter what.

So, Cal dragged himself out of bed and put on some boxers. He was about to lie back down and mope some more, when he was met with a certain green-eyed boy.

"Good morning," Michael said with a smile that could cure cancer, and apparently, Calum's heart ache.

"Hi," he greeted. "Wh-where've you been?"

"Making you breakfast! I wanted to make you smile when you woke up, so I made your favorite," Michael said, then gestured over to the coffee table that held various breakfast items.

Calum's grin grew wider. "Th-thank you Mike."

In a few minutes, the two were seated next to each other, feeding each other pancakes, being the sappy boys they were.

"I love this, but there is no way you made it," Calum said after a little.

"What!?" Michael exclaimed. "What do you mean? Of course I made this."

"Okay, Michael, one: you can not cook for shit, and two: we don't even have any food in the hotel room. At all."

Michael sighed. "Okay, fine. I ordered room service."

"That's what I thought."

The two didn't say much after that. They kept on eating the hotel's breakfast while lowkey staring at each other with heart eyes.

"I love you," Michael whispered all of a sudden, but his voice was small, and barely above a whisper.

Calum bit his lip. "W-what?"

"What?" Michael said innocently. It probably would've been easier to just repeat what he had said, but he was scared. He just got Calum, he didn't want to lose him already.

"What did you just say?" Calum tried again.

"Oh, I just said balls. I say balls a lot, you really should've been used to it by now," he said, then waited a few seconds before screaming 'balls' at the top of his lungs to demonstrate.

"Oh? Cos I could've sworn you said you loved me, but... If you don't, I guess I'll just have to go visit Luke in California. Maybe he loves me? He is pretty cute..." Calum teased, a smirk on his lips.

"Fine, I said I love you," Michael said, his voice melting like honey.

Calum leaned over and kissed him, he tasted like honey too. They kissed softly for a few more minutes before Calum pulled away.

"Good, because I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl (more smut there! lol)


End file.
